Desert Island Paradise?
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a man who ended up in the same place 6 years ago. Can Sasuke convince Naruto to go back to civilsation with him or has Naruto become too attached to his own little paradise?
1. Washed Ashore

_**A/N: New story, I know I should be updating SDS but...Meh, screw yu ^^ Anyway this idea came from the brilliant (lol) mind of my talented older sister...-.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him.**_

_**Author: Hiromi Not To Shabby**_

_**Title: Desert Island...Paradise?**_

_**Chapter One: Washed Ashore**_

Onyx eyes opened blearily, strong sunlight shone on the slowly awakening male that lay on the golden shore. Uchiha Sasuke awoke to find himself in a strange place, a place he had never been or seen before. It was a beach, palm trees and many exotic flowers behind him, crystal waters in front of him.

Sasuke sat up slowly, A hand on his head to hopefully help Subside his awful headache. He looked around, he couldn't see anything that could tell him where he was.

"Are you okay?" He jumped at the sudden voice to his left. He had just looked in that direction, how did h not see anybody? He turned toward the voice. A male, around twenty-twenty two maybe. He had spiky blond hair and entrancing blue eyes. The male also had five scars on his cheeks, two on his left and three on his right.

"Well? You okay" Sasuke snapped out of his observant gazing.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, head hurts though. Where did you come from and how come I didn't see you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he never did like strangers.

"I was standing behind you, you've got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I was trying to stop the bleeding." Sasuke nodded and stood, he was a little shaky seeing as he had been unconscious for a while.

The blonde male held out a hand to help Sasuke up. The raven ignored the offered help and began padding down the pockets of his worn and torn suit.

"Where's my cellphone? Great, now I'll never make it out of this god forsaken place." Sasuke stood and glared at nothing in particular, he turned to the blonde, who stood watching the raven in mild fascination. "You, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "You speak English, yes?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm not an idiot, I spoke English to you not five minutes ago. My names Uzumaki Naruto, you're welcome to come back to the camp for something to eat." Naruto began walking to the large expansion of trees and bushes. "Well? You coming or not? Food isn't just gonna walk up to you and say 'eat me, oh please'." The blond giggled and continued walking away.

Sasuke contemplated following the blonder. Naruto could be some crazy bush cannibal or something but then again, Sasuke didn't want to sit alone, especially when it started getting dark. Not to mention he was hungry. So forgetting about his worry of being eaten he followed Naruto into the trees.

_**AN: First chapter is quite short but it's only an introductary type thing =D so deal with it you yaoi hungry feinds =D I hope to see you all for the next installment ne? Good people *pats people on the head...people wag...tails...?* Okay, little creepy ^-^"**_

_**Hiromi Not To Shabby~!**_


	2. Fine Dining & A Shared Bunk

_**A/N: New story, I know I should be updating SDS but...Meh, screw yu ^^ Anyway this idea came from the brilliant (lol) mind of my talented older sister...-.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him.**_

_**Author: Hiromi Not To Shabby**_

_**Title: Desert Island...Paradise?**_

_**Chapter 2: Fine Dining & A Shared Bunk**_

Sasuke and Naruto had walked through trees for what felt like hours, well it did to Sasuke anyway. Eventually though the two entered a clearing. There was a small patch where the obvious remnants of a fire lay. A single hammock swung from two small trees.

"...Nice place you got here." Sasuke commented dryly. Naruto rolled his eyes, how typical of a stranded person.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll get some fish cooking, feel free to look around, if you look to your left, you'll see trees, look to your right you'll see even more trees. That concludes our tour of Casa Del Naruto. Feel free to visit our gift shop where you can buy, yup, you guessed it, trees." Sasuke glared at the obvious as a slap in the face sarcasm.

"Just get cooking Dobe." Naruto's head shot up from the fire he was trying to make.

"Oh, I'll get cooking Teme, I'll get cooking indeed."

"...Just what I expected." Sasuke smirked and sat down on one of the logs that had been fashioned as a bench. Naruto growled and mumble multiple curses under his breath as he turned his attention back to the fire.

"Well the fires finally going. Do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke's eyebrow arched.

"It's not like I want to know but we do need to pass the time while the fish cooks." Sasuke snorted and tried to remeber the events from before he woke up on the beach.

~Flashback~

_"Come on Sasuke, put your life jacket on." Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi had advised him. Sasuke growled, an orange life jacket did not go well with Armani, I mean seriously, fashion sense much? He did eventually put the safety device on and stepped aboard Itachi's privately owned yacht._

_"Isn't this lovely Sasuke?" The sun, the sea and a couple bottles of bubbly? Life couldn't get any better!" Sasuke's girlfriend of one year today, Haruno Sakura, proclaimed. Sakura was a beauty, with soft pink hair and loving green eyes, her skin was pale but with a natural blush._

_Today, Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke were heading out to sea for the next couple of days._

_"Argh! Me harty's!" Came a starnge voice, all three occupants of the yacht looked towards a young red headed woman._

_"Who are you and why are you on my boat?" Itachi glared._

_"This here is my vessel!" The girl declared._

_"Get off, now." Itachi ordered. The girl looked flabbergasted._

_"Well I never! One is most certainly not amused!" With that the red head stormed off the yacht leaving behind three very confused people. With the crazy lady forgotten, Itachi started up the boat and they left for the open sea._

_A good number of miles out, it had started getting dark and Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying a candle lit dinner on the deck while Itachi drove._

_"Sakura, we've been dating for a year now and it's been good, it's been good." Sasuke repeated as if to assure himself that it had actually been good. Stars had lit up in Sakura's eyes. Dinner? Sasuke complimenting their realationship? Could this mean what she thought it meant?_

_"I mean, you and I are both adults and I think it's high time we got our act together and settled down." Not exactly the most romantic way to say it but it was the thought that counted...Right? "So, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, he didn't get down on one knee but the size of the diamond on the ring that he presented compensated for it, in Sakura's views anyway._

_A sudden large wavr that Itachi couldn't have avoided rocked the boat (Don't rock the boat baby~) and with the sudden jolt sent the ring in Sasuke's hand flying across the deck._

_"Itachi! Watch what you're doing!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Sorry, the currents just changed, it could get bumbpy and I've never driven this thing in these conditions." Sasuke glared in his brothers direction and went to retreive the ring. The ring had landed near the edge of the yacht but luckily it had fallen into the water. Sasuke picked the rin gup but another sudden jolt from the waves sent Sasuke overboard, hitting his head on the railin gbefore falling into the cold waters._

~Flashback end~

"That's the last thing I remember." Sasuke finished.

"Woah." Naruto sat in awe, totally immersed in the ravens story.

"Naruto...The fish is burning." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled and ran to to remove the burning fish from the fire. "Sorry, I don't have anymore so you're gonna have to deal with burnt fish." Naruto smiled innocently, it sort of caught Sasuke off gaurd. Why, he didn't know but it did. Sasuke avoided eye contact and direct conversation for the rest of dinner.

Once both males had finsihed or had eaten as much as their stomachs could handle.

"It's getting pretty late. Unless you want to sleep on the ground with all the insects and snakes then you're sharing with me." Naruto pointed to the hammock like it was a grand king size bed. Sasuke grunted at the thought of sleeping in the trees, he was no Tarzan by all means. Never the less he climbed the tree and lay in the make shift bed awkwardly with Naruto laying beside him. This was going to be a long night.

_**AN: Another chapter finished =D It's not going to be a really long story but there are a few chapters ^-^ Hope you're all liking it so far, Ja!**_


	3. Awkward

_**A/N: New story, I know I should be updating SDS but...Meh, screw yu ^^ Anyway this idea came from the brilliant (lol) mind of my talented older sister...-.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him.**_

_**Author: Hiromi Not To Shabby**_

_**Title: Desert Island...Paradise?**_

_**Chapter 3: Akward~**_

Sasuke groaned. The sunslight should not be coming through the blinds. He rolled over and cuddled into the wamr body next to him. He stretched his neck to give his girlfriends cheek a kiss...Since when did Sakura have stubble adorning her chin?

"Dude, as good looking as you are, I don't appreciate you kissing me without buying me dinner and meeting my parents first." Sasuke eyes shot open. He was met with the smiling face of Naruto who was looking over his shoulder at the raven. "Also, if you wouldn't mind, can you get your hard-on away from my innocent virgin ass?"

Sasuke rolled over so quickly, completely forgetting that he was suspended six feet above the ground in a hammock.

"Oomph!" He grunted as he hit the jungle floor. He rolled onto his back and stared into the clear sky. The sun was blocked by Naruto standing over him.

"You okay?" Came the concerened voice of the blonde. Sasuke only nodded, He sat up, dusting himself off_**.**_

"I need to get out of here." Sasuke growled and began pacing back and forth across the camp.

"A ferry comes by every couple of days, should be here tomorrow." Naruto informed him.

"You've been here how long?" Sasuke asked incrediously.

"Five tears, six today actually." Naruto told him. The blonde then clicked his fingers, suddenly remembering something. He quickly went over to a tatty old rucksack and pulled out a small lock knife. Sasuke watched, slightly shocked, slightly interested as Naruto held the blade to his left cheek.

Obsidian eyes widened as he realised what Naruto was about to do.

"Wait, Don't-!"

"Fuck!" Naruto yepled as he drew the knife swiftly across his cheek. He held a hand to his face. Sasuke could clearly see the blood dripping between tanned digits.

"You idiot! What the hell?" Sasuke didn't give Naruto time to explain as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him in the direction he remembered the beach to be.

"Sasuke wait-!" Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke would have none of that and tightened his grip in the blondes wrist and began walking/pulling faster.

They reached the beach where Sasuke dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto to the sea. He shoved the blonde onto his knees before kneeling next to him. He tried to gather some water in the palm of his hand without letting his prisoner go. So opting for something easier, he dunked Naruto's head into the water. Naruto was flailing around like a crazy person. Sasuke let him up for air and Naruto immediately covered his face and started rolling around in the sand.

"It's your own fault Dobe, you're the one who thought it was cool to slice your face up. Sasuke said calmly, ignoring Naruto.

"You dick! That's salt water you complete and utter asshole! Gah! This stings like a bitch!" Naruto yelled in pain and anger. "You suck so bad." Naruto sniffed. He was a man, men shouldn't cry...But it really did hurt!

"Gee Dobe, don't cry, come on, stop it." Sasuke sighed in frustration and grabbed Naruto, mid rant and pulled him into an intensly awkward hug...Type thing.

"Uh Sasuke? Why are you hugging me" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by Sasuke's solid chest. Sasuke shrugged, he himself didn't know the reason, but something about seeing tears in Naruto's blue eyes and knowing that he was the cause of it made Sasuke's ice like heart melt a little.

"Dunno, just accept it Dobe."

"Shurrup Teme...Thanks." Naruto smiled as he put his arms around Sasuke's waist and returned the hug. "Okay, it's getting a little awkward." Naruto laughed and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"So, when do I get to meet your parents?" Sasuke smirked.

_**A/N: How do you like me now ?...Not very much..? Awww, that's not very nice you guys T^T **_


	4. Blond Or Boat?

_**A/N: New story, I know I should be updating SDS but...Meh, screw yu ^^ Anyway this idea came from the brilliant (lol) mind of my talented older sister...-.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him.**_

_**Author: Hiromi Not To Shabby**_

_**Title: Desert Island...Paradise?**_

_**Chapter 4: Blond Or Boat?**_

Today was the day that the ferry was going to com epassed the island, well according to Naruto it should.

"Okay, have I got everything?" Sasuke asked as he moved hurridly in circles through the camp. Naruto giggled as he watched the raven.

"You didn't have anything." He laughed. Sasuke stopped and looked at the laughing blond , a rare smile on his face.

"What time is the ferry coming by Dobe?" Sasuke asked, he hoped they still a little bit of time so that Naruto could gather up some of his belongings.

"Couple of hours, I think. Don't worry, you're not gonna miss it." Naruto smiled wide, showing off his pearly whites. The two heard a faint honking sound. Sasuke's eyes shot open wide as he recognised the ships horn.

"Naruto! The ferry!" Sasuke grabbed the blond and began running to the beach, Naruto couldn't help but fell a sense of De Ja Vu, he just hoped that Sasuke wasn't going to try and drown him like yesterday. When the two emerged from the trees they could clearly see the ferry on the horizon.

"So, where you headed when we get back?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stayed silent, twirling his thumbs. "Naruto?" Sasuke said, his voice sprinkled with concern.

"Sasuke, I've been here for _six years, _Don't you think that if I w_anted _to leave that I would have the first time the ferry came by? I like it here Sasuke...I'm not getting on that boat." With one more glance towards Sasuke, Naruto ran back into the trees.

Sasuke stared at where the blond once stood but the sound of the ships horn getting closer and closer had his head in a jumble.

Go and get the blond?

Get on the ferry and go home?

Godm he didn't know. The horn of the ship rung in his ears. He scrunched up his face and ran in the direction that Naruto went.

The ferry would be back, Naruto wouldn't.

When Sasuke broke through the bush and into the clearing he didn't see Naruto at first glance untila glimpse of blond hair in the hammock caught his eye.

"You're not crying again are you Dobe?"

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of Sasuke's voice, a voice he didn't think he would hear again.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? You're gonna miss the ferry...And no, I was _not _crying." Naruto huffed rubbing his eyes to get rid of some...Uh...Dust, yeah, dust, not tears or anything. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk.

"Come on down from there Dobe." He said. Naruto crossed his arms and stayed exactly where he was.

"Not until you tell me why you came back." Sasuke galred and kicked the dirt around him.

"I dunno, I just, ya'know, didn't want to leave you here alone. You're a cool guy, annoying as hell but still cool, Dobe-ish but you're like, sorta, my friend." He mumbled. He couldn't beleive how hard it had been to say that. Naryto smiled big and jumped down from the hammock and landed right on top of a ery suprised looking Uchiha.

"He he." Naruto giggled as Sasuke groaned. "I knew you liked me deep, deep, deeo down." The blond towered over Sasuke, suppurting himself with his arms, their faces inches apart. Suddenly the smile dropped from Naruto's face as did the annoyed look on Sasuke's as they both caught eachothers eyes.

"I have a girlfriend." Sasuke warned but no move to get out of the position he was in.

"I have an island." Naruto joked with a completely straight face as they leaned closer together...

_**Mwuahahahahah how do guys like that for a cliffhanger huh? Oh yeah, got you guys real good :D**_


	5. Lip Locked

_**A/N: New story, I know I should be updating SDS but...Meh, screw yu ^^ Anyway this idea came from the brilliant (lol) mind of my talented older sister...-.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him.**_

_**Author: Hiromi Not To Shabby**_

_**Title: Desert Island...Paradise?**_

_**Chapter 5: Lip Locked & A Long Conversation**_

"You know that if we do this then sharing the hammock is gonna be so much more awkward." Naruto warned, he didn't pay any mind to it himself but just incase Sasuke wanted to back out.

"Shut your trap and pucker your lips Dobe." Said Dobe was about to voice response but a hand in his hair forced his head down, crashing his and Sasuke's lips together, cutting off any verbal arguement that he was going to start. The blond's eyes went from from wide from shock, half lidded in acceptance to closed in pleasure in less than thirty seconds. With Sasuke's large hands massaging his scalp, Naruto sighed pleasantly into the kiss.

Their lips moved perfectly, fitting together like it was always meant to be, weird how that happens huh? Sasuke's tongue slid skillfully accross Naruto's bottom lip. Instincively, even though it's been years since he kissed someone, Naruto opened his mouth to let the wandering appendage into his mouth. Their tongue's rubbed together, a great feeling for both of them.

_'Sasuke's a really good kisser.' _Naruto thought. _'I wonder if he kisses Sakura...Like this.' _The blond's thoughts had him pulling away from the kiss, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he made to stand up but arms around his waist stopped him.

"Don't be sorry, I like it." Sasuke mumbled in answer as he littered Naruto's neck with kisses. Naruto broke free from the hold and stood looking flustered.

"You have a girlfriend back home, I'm not getting between that, even if you say it's okay." Naruto said. Sasuke sat up, resting his his elbows on his knees and blew the bangs from his eyes.

"Sakura's a total bitch." The raven stated calmly, as though he was telling Naruto about the weather or something, which, by the way, was clear blue skies all around. Sasuke could have laughed at the look on Naruto's face which was a mix between;

o.O and ^-^"

"The only reason I'm even with her was to please my parents, realationships in my family aren't about mutal feelings or love, it's always about business. Sakura's father was a major company owner and a marrige between us would ensure a contract with their business and ours. I don't love her, hell, I don't even like her." Sasuke explained, glaring straight ahead of him. Naruto crouched on his kness and placed a somewhat comforting hand on the raven's tense shoulder.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Naruto asked, he could always speak to his parents whenever he needed help or advice, it was like second nature to him, he didn't understand why it was so hard for Sasuke.

"It'd be kind of hard to tell them." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

"Why? I'm sure they'd listen, I mean, they are your parents." Naruto tried to convince.

"I can't tell them because they're dead."

Silence reigned between, Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry." He said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Why? It wasn't your fault, It was mine and now I'm stuck with a girl I don't love because I'm ridden with guilt." Sasuke said.

"It couldn't have been your fault Sasuke, you have to stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control."

"It was my fault! You weren't there! You don't know!" Sasuke yelled, shaking Naruto's hand from his shoulder.

"Then tell me!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke looked at him, he didn't know how he felt about opening up to someone who was practically a stranger but he did need to someone to talk to, he knew it wasn't healthy to keep it bottled up, He sighed and began telling Naruto his story.

~Flashback~

_A young, twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke stromed into his house, slamming every door he went passed and stamping his feet as loudly as he could. He was in a really bad mood._

_"Sasuke!" A deep voice bellowed. Sasuke stopped mid tantrum and sighed angrily._

_"What?" He yelled._

_"Get in here right now young man!" Sasuke growled and headed for the unsaid place that he knew the voice had came from._

_Sasuke opened the door to his father's study without knocking, he was in no mood to be polite. The room was pretty dimly lit save for the lamp that sat on the desk, the light shaddowed his dads face creepily, making him look alot older than fifty-two. His mother stood at his fathers side, she was a young and healthy thirty years old, what? His father had a trophy wife and his mother was a gold diger, he may be young but Sasuke was anything but oblivious._

_"You bellowed father?" Sasuke glared. His father glared staight back._

_"Watch your lip boy, now what's this I hear about your 'confrontation' with the Haruno lass?" Fugaku asked. His mother didn't look too pleased either._

_"She's an annoyance and I have no interest in a companionship with her." Sasuke answered in a smart tone._

_"It's importnt for the company that you and Sakura get married in the future. You obviously don't know how much this means to your mother and I." Sasuke scoffed at this._

_"It only means so much to you both because it's going to put a few more pennies in your pocket. I don't like Sakura and I certainly won't be marrying her in the near or far future." With that Sasuke stromed out of the study and straight to his bedroom where he proceeded to lock his door and play his stereo as loud as it would go, blocking out his father's outraged yells._

~End flashback~

"He had a heart attack that night, apparently our little tiff over stressed him. Mother lasted about a year after he died before she drove her car off a cliff due to depression. So after Mom was gone I felt it was sort of my duty to be with Sakura like they wanted." Naruto could feel the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, Sasuke's story was touching. Thing was, Sasuke didn't seem to be upset.

"I think, no matter how much they wanted it, that they would want you to be happy. I don't know what to say but that's my opinon. I'm sorry but I don't think I can even stare at you with these thoughts in my head while you're with her, no matter how much you hate her." Naruto smiled apoligetically. He pecked Sasuke's cheek. "That didn't count." He chuckled.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto walk away to get dinner started and he was left alone with his thought.

If there was one thing that he didn't need right now, it was a migraine.

_**Bow chicka wow wow**_


	6. Service Sucks

_**Title: Desert Island Paradise?**_

_**Chapter 6: Service Sucks**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own my own kettle, nevermind Naruto T^T**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is washed ashore a desert island where he meets Naruto, a boy who ended up there five years previous. Now Sasuke has to get off this island and back to his fiance, Sakura. He has to convince Naruto to go with him**_.

"Sasuke you've been walking in circles for hours, are you gonna help me catch food or what?" Naruto sighed. He was beginning to get dizzy watching the raven haired man contiously walk back and forth. Sasuke sighed and turned his mobile phone off to conserve the battery, he obviously couldn't plug it in when they had no electricity.

"I'm trying to get a signal so I can atleast text my brother and let him know I'm okay." He said, Naruto felt rather bad, he was the reason Sasuke had come running back, he was the reason that Sasuke had missed the ferry that would have taken him back to his brother.

"What's your brother like?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from his position in the hammock. He sat in one of the logs that acted like a DIY couch and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"He's a dick but I wouldn't change him. He always calls me foolish but I think he only does it so I'll work harder to be even better than him. He doesn't like Sakura either, he knows she's only there for the money and the glamour of having Uchiha as her second name. Easy for him to criticise my relationship, he's all loved up with some blond guy, I never cared to learn his name, I don't like him. He's the same as Sakura, it's all about the money. Itachi doesn't believe me but finds it easy to tell me about Sakura. He's such a hypocrite sometimes but he's been there through everything, he really was like my rock when our parents died. He took over everthing but still made sure that I was okay." Sasuke finished, he was really beginning to miss Itachi and no doubt his brother was worrying about him and his welfare. With no signal on his cellphone though he had no way of getting in touch.

Naruto listened and he saw the sad look in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto had a brother of his own, Kyuubi, he didn't think his brother would still remember him. They weren't exactly the best of friends, always fighting and arguing. The last words Naruto ever said to his brother were 'I hate you'. He'd never really forgiven himself for that, it was his fault after all.

~Flashback~

_The ship was lovelt, Naruto always did like going on holiday with his family. This year they had decided to go on a cruise, forgetting aout getting seasick some times Naruto was really enjoying hiself._

_"You're such a little ass, you got me grounded! On holdiay!" Kyuubi, his older brother yelled as he walked up to Naruto who was standing at the edge of the boat, looking out to the beuatiful island that sat on the horizon. Naruto sighed, another argument with his brother was on the way, they were always at each other's throats._

_"Yeah, you deserve it. Maybe that'll teach you not feel up every girl your age that walks past. It's called sexual assault asshole." Naruto glared,he pushed himself off of the railing and began walking away. He felt a hard push from behind, Kyuubi wanted a turned and pushed Kyuubi staright back. The began throwing punches at each other, people around them watched, some too scared to try and spilt the boys up and the younger generation were cheering them on._

_"God Naruto you're such a mommy's boy. You always tell on me just so you can stay in the good books. I hate you!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto was not a mommy's boy, he just knew that Kyuubi's actions needed to be punished._

_"Yeah well...I hate you too!" Naruto yelledas he gave a hard shove to Kyuubi's chest, making the boy lose balance. Everyone gasped, some screamed as Kyuubi feel over the railing and into the blue ocean bellow. Naruto didn't spare one second before he jumped in after him. Naruto was one of the only people who knew that Kyuubi couldn't swim. He dove into the water, lookingfor Kyuubi's signature red hair. He found it, he swam expertly over to his brother and swam underneath him, he pushed Kyuubi upwards from under the water, as long as he could push him up far enough so that everyone could see him and he could be rescued easily. He felt Kyuubi being pulled out of the water, a hand reached downfor him, after holding his breath for so long he was too weak to swim up to the hand, Naruto's eyes slowly slid shut as he began to lose conciousness._

_~Flashback end~_

Naruto hadn't seen his brother or his family since that day, he was fine with it, as long as his brother was okay. He may have said he hated his brother but deep down, he loved him really, they were brothers after all.

"I miss my brother too." He said sadly. Sasuke crouched down in front of the sad blond, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If we go back to the city maybe we can find your brother?" Sasuke proposed, he really wanted to get off this island but there was no way in hell he was leaving Naruto here. Over the week that Sasuke had been here they had become quite good friends, like they were back in highschool or something. The kiss incident had never been mentioned since, Naruto didn't want to since Sasuke was in a commited relationship.

Naruto thought hard, he didn't know if he could handle leaving the island, he'd been here long enough, this was his home. Sasuke was obviously missing his brother though and he'd already warned Naruto that he wouldn't be leaving without the blond.

"Fine, I-I'll go." Naruto stuttered, this was a harder decision that he thought. Sasuke almost smiled, finally he could leave the island without having the guilt of leaving Naruto behind. He hugged the boy, hard enough to cut off his breathing, hugging wasn't normally something Sasuke would do but it just felt so easy to hug Naruto, he was so warm although with his chin rubbing against Sasuke's jaw he figured the blond would definately need a shave when they got back to the city.

_**Ta da, geez how long has it been? I'm destined to finish this :) Enjoy the new chapter !**_

_**Hiromi Not Too Shabby.**_


	7. UPDATE

**_IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHERS THEN PLEASE LOOK FOR THE PROFILE - KAZAN FUNKA - I WILL BE MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES THERE! THIS IS A MAJOR OVERHAUL AND YOU ARE ALL WELCOME! DROP ME A MESSAGE IF YOU LIKE! I HAVEN'T SPOKE TO MOST OF YOU IN A WHILE, I MISS YOU GUYS! REMEMBER, I'LL ONLY REPLY FROM THE PROFILE;_**

**_KAZAN FUNKA_**


End file.
